


Harry Gave a Helping Hand

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthing Kink, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Birth Sex, Pregancy kink, impregnanting, post-pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione needs help with daily tasks while pregnant. She also needed help getting pregnant.





	Harry Gave a Helping Hand

Hermione was pregnant with her first child. She and Ron were ecstatic. So was Harry. 

During the entire 9 months, Harry was enamored with Hermione’s ever changing body. Her stomach slowly growing along with the child inside her. Her breasts becoming more swollen and filling with milk. She’s given up on wearing bras, found them too constricting.  
She’d always walk around their homes with no shoes on. She’d mostly wear yoga pants and a flowing shirt, her hands rubbing her stomach. She was glowing. 

Ron couldn’t always watch over Hermione because of his busy schedule. So Harry would stay over when he needed too.  
Not that he minded. 

Being alone with his best Mate’s wife is how she ended up pregnant in the first place. 

One choice of going bareback was all it took. 

They have been fucking throughout her and Ron’s marriage. But always with protection. Muggle protection. Since they never kept any anti-conception potions in the house. They wanted to have children. Harry just helped. 

But, Ron doesn’t know that. He fully believes the child is his. 

 

Ron kisses his wife goodbye and headed out the Floo to work. Harry helped Hermione with the house hold chores since they didn’t have a house elf.  
Once those were done they headed up stairs to the bathroom for a nice soak in the tub. 

Harry gently undressed her. His eyes moving up and down her curves. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered. His hands running up and down her sides, over her swollen stomach. She was eight months pregnant. “You’re so large now, you’ll pop!” He’d tease, nipping at her ear. He waved his wand filling the tub with warm water. 

Hermione pulled away, rolling her eyes. She stepped into the tub, “going to join me? Or just watch me?”

Harry of course would be joining her. He stripped himself of his clothing and climbed in behind her. Becoming her back rest. His hands running her shoulders. 

Hermione got comfortable, closing her eyes and feeling Harry’s hands gently massage her shoulders. His hands soon left to go massage other areas of her luscious body. His fingers traced the shape of her breasts. Her nipples erect and leaking. He softly squeezed her breasts watching the milk spray. Hermione let out a long sigh. She loved it when Harry helped milk her. Her breasts hurt often. 

Soon her top half was drenched in mother’s milk. Harry had grown hard and rubbed his dick on Hermione’s back. 

“Stand up,” she said, “my turn to milk you.”

Harry stood up in the tub. Watched Hermione turn around onto her knees. Her breasts large and wet. Her stomach protruding. 

His dick was beautiful and big. Beautifully big in Hermione’s opinion. His balls hung heavy and low. She reached up to massaged his balls. She couldn’t have gotten pregnant without Harry’s wonderful and powerful sperm. 

She took his long hard cock into her hands. Using the bath water to slick it up. Harry watched her with loving eyes. He really did love her.  
She teasingly only licked and sucked the head. Her tongue going into the slit. The head tasted like Watery milk. 

Harry groaned, his hand went up into her hair. He didn’t grip it too tightly. She giggled and slid the rest of his cock into her mouth. All the way, until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. The head touching the back of her throat. She stayed there. Her other hand massaging his balls. Sometimes she hum. Causing Harry’s toes to curl. She was a cock sucking pro.  
Harry could never last long when he was buried balls deep in her mouth.  
He came, filling her throat and mouth with his thick creamy cum. 

She swallowed it all. She wouldn’t dare waste a drop. 

She pulled off his cock with a popping sound. 

“I’m full now. Help me into bed, Harry. I need a nap.” 

—  
1 month later at the hospital, Hermione laid there on the hospital bed, naked, drenched in sweat. She had just given birth to a lovely baby girl. 

Ron has to leave the room, it was too much for him. To see his wife’s love canal stretch to accommodate a baby’s body. However, Harry stayed. He stood next to Hermione, holding her hand the entire time. His other hand was busy jerking off his raging hard on.

She was beautiful like this. Legs spread, breasts out, using sheer will power to push this child out. And, he loved her pussy no matter what. He bet her pussy would still feel great even after giving birth.

The healers have left. And it was just Harry and Hermione now. Ron said he’d return later with food. 

Harry was still sporting a hard on. He couldn’t cum. He was so used to either cumming with the aid of Hermione’s mouth or tight pussy. 

“Harry” 

Harry looked at Hermione. She was looking at him and smiling. 

“The healers took the baby to monitor her. To make sure her vitals were all good.” He supplied, he assumed Hermione wanted to know where they took her baby. 

She shook her head, “I know that.” Harry shrugged, trying to his his cock. “I can see you’re dick, Harry. I could see it the whole time. I’m surprised the female healers didn’t drop their panties at the sight.”

Harry laughed, “they’re too busy looking at your lovely cunt, Hermione.”  
He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Harry, I’m horny. Birthing the baby wasn’t as bad as I thought. Must be because I was so wet.” She laughed. “We’re alone now, right? Can you fuck me here? Right here, in this hospital bed. Post-birth.”

Harry was lost for words. Of course he’d fuck her post-birth right here on the hospital bed!

He climbed onto the bed between her legs. Which were being magically held up for her. His eyes roamed her body. Her cunt was shining with her juices. He scooped up some with his fingers, spreading it over his cock. 

“Don’t think I need to prepare you since you just gave birth.” He lined himself up. 

He slid in with a single thrust. His balls slapped against her rear end. Hermione moaned and sank into the pillows. She could still feel his thick hard cock even after giving birth. 

He stayed still inside her. He could feels the walls contracting around his shaft. She wasn’t as tight as she usually was, which was obvious. But he was snug.  
“Not bad Hermione!” He started to move. Thrusting in and out. Gradually gaining speed and going deeper. 

The faster and harder he fucked bet the more her tits bounced around. Spraying milk everywhere. 

Harry paused, reaching for a specific device that was used when new mothers needed help producing milk for their babies, Along with storing the milk to be drank Later. He placed the tubes on her leaking nipples, turning on the machine. It came to life and started to pump the milk out of her breasts. 

Hermione Let our a loud moan, her pussy gushing more fluid. A puddle formed on the bed. 

He quickly started to fuck her again, in time with the pumps. In, out. In, out. In, out. 

He felt on top of the world. He had impregnated this beautiful women, gave her a child. She birth said child, produced milk for the child. And now he’s fucking her post-birth! He looked over at the buckets that were being filled with her breast milk. They were already half full! 

“Impressive, Love. You have to let me take some home to drink later.” Harry didn’t stop fucking her stretched cunt. He reached up to grab her tits, forcing them to let out more milk. 

Hermione was screaming and moaning. Her tits bounced like crazy. She was cumming. Orgasming all over his cock and the hospital bed. 

He felt her was squeeze him as she came. He thrusted deep into her well used womb, his balls tightening and unloading his own milk into her. Minutes passed and he was still cumming inside her. 

“Shite, Hermione. You might be pregnant again.” Harry pulled out, cum still flowing out the head of his cock.  
He came on the outside of her pussy. Drenching it in white. 

He finally finished, waved his wand to tidy them up before the loving Husband came back. 

Hermione was breathing deeply. Her cunt felt extra loose. If she were to birth a child right now, it’d slide out no problem. 

Harry got dressed and left. Awaiting the news about a second child.


End file.
